<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonbons d'Halloween by MarigoldVance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083596">Bonbons d'Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldVance/pseuds/MarigoldVance'>MarigoldVance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>des p'tits sucrés [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(animal spirits), (shape shifters), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fox!Fíli, Halloween, M/M, Otter!Kíli, Trick or Treating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldVance/pseuds/MarigoldVance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small">trick-or-treating in America really took off in the 1920s and the costumes were either frightening or somewhat plain.</span>
</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>des p'tits sucrés [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bonbons d'Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silva_13/gifts">Silva_13</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                The house isn’t anything extraordinary; regular-looking and quaint. Fíli cocks his head to the side, watching curiously as Kíli waddles up the pathway after a group of giggly clowns and witches. The porch is dark, the home’s outside lights kept off even though the owner is clearly there, standing in the doorway cradling a basket on his hip. He looks unusual, Fíli thinks, but otherwise in good spirits, laughing and greeting his visitors.</p><p>There are two glowing pumpkins on every step, eyes and noses and sinister, serrated smiles carved into their faces. Above the door is a large paper spider that’s twisty streamer legs dangle on either side of the frame like curtains. When the little clowns and witches hold out cloth sacks, the owner’s smile broadens and he picks from his basket and drops whatever goodies he has into each, seeing his visitors off with a friendly wave.</p><p>Fíli observes Kíli from his place at the curb. Kíli finally pulls himself up the last step and onto the porch and does the same, holding open the pillowcase he procured from their bedroom and regarding the homeowner with, what Fíli imagines, are big, pleading eyes. Kíli’s certainly dressed for the occasion, wearing one of the unusual hats most of the children seem to be sporting, tall and pointed and embellished with three enormous pompoms in a row down the front. Around his scruffy neck sits a wide, floppy ruff, and on the top of his plump, squirmy little fur-body is a loose white shirt embroidered with black polka dots.</p><p>The homeowner tilts his head and raises his brow, but he doesn’t do anything to shoo Kíli away unjustly. Instead, he bends forward, gathers something from his basket and places it in Kíli’s pillowcase. Before the homeowner can change his mind, Kíli chirps and scurries back down the steps on all fours, the pillowcase dragged between his teeny-tiny teeth. He signals at Fíli to <em>go go go!</em> and they charge down the street to the next house, this one decorated like a devil’s den, where Fíli watches Kíli repeat the process for the fourth time that evening.</p><p>Fíli doesn’t know what’s going into Kíli’s pillowcase but, whatever it is, Kíli seems very happy about it.</p><p>For a long time, Fíli wasn’t interested in celebrating October 31<sup>st</sup>. He lived through Druids and Christians, court masques and village pageants. He participated in the rituals of the earliest days of Samhain as well as the vigils and feasts of All Hallows Eve. Fíli finds it now to be frivolous and strange, especially since few spirits still bother with this side of the Veil, unlike Fíli and Kíli who are considered among those spirits to be <em>unusual</em>, <em>contrary</em> for choosing to remain in the realm of humans.</p><p>Fíli is beginning to understand their reasoning as he darts down the street after his brother, jumping over the pillowcase to avoid tripping over it where it drags behind Kíli.  </p><p>No matter. Fíli and Kíli have their reasons for staying. And tonight, Kíli’s reason is whatever loot he’s collecting.</p><p>Kíli visits eight more houses before he’s satisfied and tells Fíli they can return home. When they get there, Fíli assuming his two-legged shape to put the kettle on, Kíli sits his furry bum in front of the wood stove and upends his pillowcase with minimal difficulty. He’s chirping and chittering, bouncing his arms excitedly. Fíli chuckles and fixes their cups. Finally, he turns around to see what his brother is so excited about.</p><p>Ah.</p><p>He should have known.</p><p>Surrounding Kíli are all manner of treats; candies and sweet-looking things, some apples and a few oranges. Kíli’s already stuffing his mouth, cheeks bloated and eyes as large as they get for an otter. He’s got crumbs in his ruff and smears of pastry filling in the webbing between his nubby fingers and not a care in the world.  </p><p>                “That’s quite the impressive haul you’ve got there, kit.” Fíli smiles.</p><p>If Kíli were in his two-legged shape, Fíli’s sure he’d have his hands on his hips and his chin to the sky, pride coloring his face pink. As it is, Kíli shimmies and shakes, smooths his hands down his shirt and squeaks.</p><p>                “However,” Kíli’s brow gets defiant, “You can’t eat all that tonight, you’ll explode.” Fíli ducks to sweep up the pile of pennies and small toys Kíli had made and pushed aside.</p><p>Kíli scratches at his hat until it falls off and then wiggles out of his ruff, all while chittering and grumbling at Fíli for his rudeness. How dare he assume Kíli <em>can’t do something</em>!?</p><p>Which is exactly the problem: Kíli <em>can</em> do whatever he puts his mind to, including but not exclusive to stuffing himself sick.</p><p>                “How’s this,” Fíli placates, lifting Kíli’s long, wiggly body into his arms, “I’ll candy those apples of yours if you promise not to try and eat everything in one go.”</p><p>Kíli stills, obviously considering Fíli’s offer. He agrees by clawing his way into Fíli’s hair and settling across his broad shoulders.</p><p>                “I knew you had it in you to make smart decisions.” Fíli teases and crouches to lift a cookie from the floor for himself.</p><p>Kíli nips his earlobe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small">trick-or-treating in America really took off in the 1920s and the costumes were either frightening or somewhat plain.</span>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>